


Gekihaku

by kimikokun



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Glorious self indulgent smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimikokun/pseuds/kimikokun
Summary: Enemy faction leaders need to relieve their stress somehow, right?





	Gekihaku

**Author's Note:**

> First full attempt at smut and first time posting it so enjoy my unbeta'd self-indulgent mess. Title is the song Gekihaku by Reol

Nobody could ever know that the two met up like this every month for the last half a year. No one could know that Jaina anonymously reserved a room at the Legerdemain Lounge in Dalaran on the first day of every month for one night and left no traces of who the inhabitants were for the cleaners in the morning. This was the easiest way for both to let their hair down and step away from being powerful figures of opposing factions, if only for a short time.

 

Jaina gave herself a once over in her mirror, adjusting her dark hooded cloak to fully cover her recognisable hair and effortlessly cast a teleportation spell to Krasus Landing. Purple and orange streaks filled the sky, the passing of adventurers on Dalaran’s main access point made her look like just an average human mage returning from a long day of questing on the Broken Isles looking for rest.

 

With her head low, she briskly walked down the busy street to the inn, dodging the residents leisurely strolling around the city. As she entered, she deftly found the key hidden in the plant pot as was the usual case without breaking stride and ascended the stairs without drawing attention of patrons. She let herself into the usual first room on the right and prepared to wait for her guest. While Jaina always arrived at least an hour before her visitor so as not to attract attention by arriving together, she had arrived even earlier today, flunking off paperwork that she really should have finished so she could at last get away from the stress of being the Lord-Admiral of Kul Tiras. She loved her job and her people, but it had been awhile since her days of leading Theramore and forgot the amount of paperwork and mundane bullshit that came with it.

 

The bed was extravagant, fit with four posts and trailing Kirin Tor purple curtains that matched the sheets and more than enough embroidered cushions to be practical. Jaina left the door unlocked, shrugged out of her cloak and wasted no time falling onto the bed face first, relishing the feel of cool silk against her face. The last few days had been challenging. As she flourished in her new position, more and more tasks were piling on top and it was catching up with her. She was exhausted from her constant lack of sleep and didn’t have the will to stop her eyelids drooping. She figured she had a few hours to sleep away.

 

She startled upright when she felt a hand shake her ankle and readied a frostbolt spell in her palm, a cool cloud of blue surrounding her fingers. Upon seeing the face of the intruder, she let the spell die, snowflakes falling onto the sheets.

 

“Can you not give me a heart attack next time?” Jaina grumbled and flopped back down to the bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

 

Sylvanas snorted and moved around the bed to perch beside Jaina, “With how loud you were snoring, I doubt I could have woken you any other way.”

 

Jaina gave Sylvanas a half-hearted glare and moved to throw a cushion and her. Before she could throw it, Sylvanas lightly grabbed her wrist and moved on top of her, pinning her wrist on the bed above her head. Sylvanas leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “now now. I was thinking you might have missed me.”

 

Jaina shuddered at Sylvanas’ cold breath on her exposed neck and the slight pressure from her leather clad body pressing down on her own. She had been eager for this since the moment they had left the other month. The two meeting was wrong on so many levels and yet Jaina couldn’t get enough of it. With so much happening over the years without a companion, she was touch starved. Pleasuring herself just didn’t bring out the overwhelming sense of release that she craved. It was a mutually beneficial agreement and when they returned to their stations the next morning, they would be enemies once more. But for one night a month, Jaina could forget everything and allow herself to be pleasured by the beautiful elf currently on top of her.

 

“Just shut up and kiss me already,” Jaina ordered. 

 

Sylvanas pulled back slightly and Jaina could see her red eyes darken with lust, “As you wish, Proudmoore.” Sylvanas kissed her passionately, allowing her weight to fully rest on Jaina and give her the contact she craved. Sylvanas’ tongue licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance and Jaina allowed it. Her free hand weaved up into Sylvanas’ pale blonde hair, scratching lightly at the back of her neck.

 

Sylvanas broke the kiss before long and moved onto her neck, allowing her to catch her breath. Her tongue swirled over her pulse point before biting down softly, only a hint of her fangs dragging against her skin. The teasing always drove Jaina wild. She could remember how those teeth felt when they bit down hard, the way the pleasure shone above the pain and marked her for only her to see.

 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Sylvanas murmured lifting Jaina’s robes to stroke at her bare thigh with cool fingers.

 

“So are you,” Jaina couldn’t keep the hitch from her voice as those fingers moved higher to brush over her rapidly dampening underwear. They shifted upwards, a quick brush over her clit before they withdrew completely and Jaina had to force down the growl that was working its way up her throat.

 

“Oh, Proudmoore. You look so fuckable when you’re angry,” Jaina was about to tell her to fuck off but the words died when she realised the reason the hands had left her. Sylvanas’ had already pulled off her cloak, the material pooling at her feet as was her leather vambraces. As if she felt her eyes, the elf looked up from where she began unclasping her chest leathers and smirked, deftly loosening the straps with both hands. They would have easily made quick work of it, but Sylvanas was taking her time and Jaina watched her fingers mesmerised until the last of the straps were done. She knew what lie beneath, but the slow reveal was driving her mad with desire, licking her lips on auto pilot and swallowing hard.

 

The banshee still took her sweet time, the garment slowly pulling apart and slipping off her shoulders to the floor.

 

Unable to sit still any longer, Jaina shifted onto her knees at the edge of the bed, throwing off her own clothes in a hurry and locking eyes as her fingers landed on the elf’s smooth hips, her blunt nails digging in.

 

“Good thing you infuriate me then,” she smirked, making quick work of undoing Sylvanas’ leather pants and underwear before tugging her hand so that she graciously fell on top of the mage.

 

“Eager, are we?” Sylvanas teased, kissing her way down Jaina’s body, her icy lips and breath making a trail of goosebumps on the woman’s overheated skin. Jaina closed her eyes and push her head back into the pillow, savouring the feel and the way the touches sent tingles down her spine.

 

“It’s been a stressful week. _Somebody_ ordered an attack on Stormsong Valley.”

 

Sylvanas clicked her tongue and Jaina didn’t have to see her to know she was smiling, “how rude. Make sure to give that _someone_ a thorough piece of your mind when you see them.”

 

The mage couldn’t help the smile that formed on her own face at the words and how her body seemed to tremble slightly in anticipation with each kiss that brought the elf closer to where she wanted her most, “they might be able to make it up to me if they try hard enough.”

 

Sylvanas placed an open mouthed kiss on her right hip, “I’m sure they can do something to avert your wrath.”

 

“As long as they don’t take too long to start trying,” Jaina flexed her hips upwards once to accentuate her point.

 

She could feel Sylvanas’ nose rub just above where her soft curls started when she shook her head, “perish the thought.”

 

Finally. _Finally_ after what seemed forever, Sylvanas was where she wanted her, but still driving her mad with the faintest pressure of an exhale over her swollen nub. It only served to amplify the ache between her legs, adding more to the slick that she could feel trailing down onto the sheets.

 

Jaina was about to tell her to just get on with it when a cool finger slowly dipped between her folds, gathering her essence on the digit. She sighed and was about to settle when the touch disappeared. She propped herself up on her elbows, eyes alight with desire as she caught the elf sliding the finger between her lips and sucking on it, never once looking away from Jaina even when she slid it back out with a ‘pop’, an errant line of saliva attached to her lips.

 

Any protest that Jaina was going to say when she moved died on her tongue at the sinful display. Sylvanas was too good at knowing what she liked. Damn well played her like a fiddle every time but she wasn’t mad about being so easy to read. She was mad the Warchief used it to her advantage every time to make her switch between wanting to be serviced by her and wanting to lock her head between her thighs and do it herself when the teasing was too much.

 

While still keeping eye contact, Sylvanas slowly leant down and licked one long continuous strip up from her entrance to her clit with the flat of her tongue and Jaina couldn’t help the relieved moan that slipped past her lips. Too loud for somewhere so public. Even though she could easily cast a sound dampening spell, she didn’t want any random mages having any hint of a guess something was happening. Any trail that could somehow distinguish her as the unknown customer. She made a mental note to actually get round to finding somewhere else to meet and filed it away, dropping back against the bed.

 

“ _Belore,_ Proudmoore no wonder they call you Daughter of the Sea. I’m almost swimming down here”

 

_On the Tides I swear I am going to hit you so fucking hard-_

Her thought trailed off when that damned tongue returned again, this time circling her entrance before delving deep. Instinctively she clenched around it, trying desperately to keep it inside her. Sylvanas gripped onto the inside of her thighs and spread them, removing her tongue and trailing her own liquid heat up and lapping at her clit slowly. Jaina groaned at the sensation, thighs contracting at each pass but Sylvanas steadily kept her legs parted with her unnatural strength, angling better to swirl her tongue _just right_.

 

The month of waiting for this moment and the teasing was enough to have Jaina embarrassingly close and she was sure that Sylvanas could already tell if the increasing muffled sounds and the beginnings of erratic hip movements were anything to go by. The hold on her thighs ceased, one hand coming up to part her folds, allowing better access to suck on her swollen nub, while the other went to her entrance, coating it before three fingers slid smoothly up to the third knuckle.

 

That had Jaina arching off the bed, mouth parted in a strangled moan of pain and pleasure as she tried to reign it in and only being half successful. It wasn’t long after those fingers thrust in and out at a casual pace that she unravelled, squeezing her thighs against the side of Sylvanas’ head and turning to bite the pillow to stifle her ecstasy.

 

After riding out the aftershocks, Sylvanas slipped her fingers out with a lewd sound and licked them clean and wiped her face on the sheets before crawling up the mages trembling frame and kissing her, tongue darting in so she could taste herself. It was hot and fast, the elf’s sharp fangs catching her lip every so often, spurring on her desire even more.

 

As they broke away so Jaina could take a breath of very much needed air, she propped herself up against the pillows and beckoned for Sylvanas to join her. Sylvanas sat between her legs, her cool back flush against Jaina’s flushed front. She brought her hands to Sylvanas’ breasts and squeezed before slightly pinching the nipples. A small pleased sigh escaped Sylvanas’ lips and Jaina kissed her neck, a small smile playing on the edge of her lips.

 

While still pleasuring one breast, her other hand slipped down over her well-toned stomach and dipped slowly between her glistening folds. As Jaina brushed her clit, Sylvanas’ moaned quietly and her back arched off her chest. Absentmindedly, Jaina noticed that whenever she would touch Sylvanas in a way that made her body jerk, her ears would flinch from their relaxed position as well. From being around Vereesa a few years ago, she knew that elf ears were particularly expressive and were good at showing things that a blank face couldn’t. She knew that her own ears were sensitive to touch and had wondered since their first encounter if elf ears were the same. Specifically, the undead variety, but had never had the confidence to make a move.

 

Using the tip of her tongue, she cautiously leant forward and licked the lobe. Sylvanas shuddered and both her ears snapped to full attention, the licked ear flicking outwards.

 

“Is it enjoyable?” Jaina asked, already leaning in to do it again.

 

“You have no idea,” Sylvanas husked.

 

Grinning to herself, she licked up the full under length of her ear slowly and marvelled at the way it quivered and the laboured unnecessary breaths she could hear. Pleased with her research, she continued touching her sex, circling around her clit drawing more and more moans that Sylvanas was desperately trying to muffle. From their position, Jaina was unable to get her fingers further down from where they were. Her hand left the breast it was teasing and grabbed Sylvanas’ hand and pushed it downwards before returning to her work.

 

Sylvanas didn’t hesitate and pushed two fingers inside herself while Jaina continued working her clit. Parted lips, hitched breathing and abs that would flex at every brush of her swollen nub. To see the Warchief usually so powerful and so commanding writhing at their joint movements, working together. The scene before her was unimaginable and Jaina couldn’t help but feel smug at being the one to make the banshee come out of her hard shell. Their movements quickened in time with each other, Sylvanas’ tensing more and more until she reached her peak.

 

Sylvanas put her free hand balled into a fist into her mouth to try and stifle her moans and Jaina wanted to badly to pull away that hand and hear her. It was a beautiful sight but more than anything she wished to hear Sylvanas unrestricted. She slowed her movements as Sylvanas orgasmed, guiding her through the waves of pleasure with soft touches and watching how the elf spasmed and rode her own fingers.

 

They continued well into the night, only stopping when Jaina was a complete writhing exhausted mess that couldn’t take anymore. Already she was looking forward to the next time they could meet. She could enjoy the evening activities without distraction, but too soon after the sadness crept in. It would be another month before she could see the woman come apart at her fingers again, which she enjoyed far more than she would ever let on.

 

For the last time, Sylvanas moved off her and they shimmered under the covers, strong arms pulling Jaina to the undead elf’s bare chest, head resting in the crook her neck. She knew as soon as she fell asleep it would be the last time she would see Sylvanas until next time, but she was so tired and the arms that held her and stroked over her back lulled her into a slumber so easily. It was the only time she got a full night’s sleep.

 

The after activity hugging had started the month before and Jaina would be lying if she said she couldn’t understand the twinge in her chest then and now at the action. It felt good to be held. It was becoming more than just a stress relief if she was being honest with herself and that scared her. The things Sylvanas had done were horrific, and yet here she was sharing a bed with her anyway. She didn’t dare dwell on it anymore, not while still under the post sex haze of the person in question. She needed to think about it when her head wasn’t filled with traitorous hormones.

 

So when she finally allowed herself to close her eyes, she breathed in deeply drinking in the cool steel smell of her lover and the musk of their activities, committing it to memory once again and stupidly hoped that Sylvanas would be there when she woke up.

 

Somewhere in waning consciousness, she felt a kiss on the top of her head and managed to translate softly spoken Thalassian that seemed tenderer than she could have ever imagined coming from the banshee.

 

“Sleep well little mage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think and where I can improve and if there is any mistakes and shit <3


End file.
